Stable boy
by MiniWitchling123
Summary: Eren and Jean get caught fighting and are both given cleaning punishments. Jean has some help with his. Rated T for language


Stable boy

 **Author's note: I ship Jean and Marco so much, and I had this idea for a while. I hope you guys like it!**

"Gentlemen, please, calm down," Mikasa said, stepping between Jean and Eren. The boys maintained their cold stare for a moment before Jean turned away from Eren.

"Coward," Eren muttered as he turned to MIkasa and Armin.

"What did you say, Jaeger?"

"I called you a coward. You'd rather hide in the Interior than fight titans, even though you've been selected as one of the best titan killers in our cadet group. I think that's quite weak."

Jean had the front of Eren's shirt in a clenched fist almost immediately. "No one calls me a coward, Jaeger. Just because I'm not a suicidal maniac like you doesn't mean I'm weak or a coward."

"If you rip my shirt, you're dead you bastard."

"Do I look like I care about your shirt?"

"Eren, Jean, stop." Mikasa tried to step between them. Jean shoved her away with his shoulder before he punched Eren's jaw.

A fight broke out in the mess hall. Eren and Jean were rolling on the floor now, blood and food smeared across their faces and clothes. Mikasa was trying to pull the two apart, and Connie was consoling Sasha over the wasted food.

The door swung open and all the cadets froze. Captain Levi was standing in the doorway, his cold expression turned almost murderous when he saw the mess the fight had caused.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Levi asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

When no one answered, his eyes narrowed at Eren and Jean. "Jaeger, Kirstein, get out here now. The rest of you, finish eating and get out."

Eren and Jean picked themselves up off the ground and sheepishly followed the captain from the mess hall. Before he left, Levi turned and said "Braus, pull yourself together. How can you expect to survive against a Titan when you cry over a potato?"

 ***Line break***

"What the hell were you two doing? You're lucky I don't beat you both within an inch of your life now for the mess you two made. Explain, and you may get a lighter punishment. Now." Levi demanded, his eyes narrow.

"I…We…Jean…" Eren stuttered. Jean sighed and stepped towards Levi.

"Sir, it's my fault. I started the argument to begin with when I made fun or Eren for wanting to join the Survey Corps." Levi raised a single eyebrow as Jean avoided his gaze. "Eren and I-"

"I called him a coward for wanting to join the Military Police." Eren cut in, also avoiding Levi's gaze.

"You think dealing with day to day crime makes him a coward just because he doesn't want to go out like you to kill titans? You think that being the King's last line of defence is a suitable position for a coward. Tch. You're an idiot, Jaeger. You can clean the mess hall now as well as cleaning each uniform you see in each dorm room." Turning to Jean, he continued. "You, Kristein, can clean the stables tomorrow. If I see either of you doing anything like this again, then I won't let you off so lightly again. Now, get out of my sight, brats." Levi turned and left them to stand outside the mess hall.

"I hate you, Jaeger. You know that, right?"

"The feeling's mutual, Horse face."

 ***Line break***

Jean slaved away in the stables while the other cadets had a day off.

 _Lucky bastards._ Jean thought. _This is all Jeager's fault, and he got off with a lighter punishment._

"Want some help?" Jean turned and saw Marco leaning against the entrance to the stables. Jean shrugged.

"If you really want to. Although, if Captain Levi sees you helping me, we'll both get a punishment."

Marco smiled as he picked up a broom. "I'll take my chances with him."

 ***Line break***

"I think we're done." Jean said, standing up. The stables looked much better than before; hopefully they'd be up to Captain Levi's standards.

"It's only noon. If you want to, we still have half a day to do whatever we want to." Marco said as they collected the cleaning stuff together.

"You really didn't have to help me."

"I wanted to. You're my main friend here Jean, who would I spend today with if it wasn't you?"

Jean's voice caught slightly in his throat. "You…You really mean that?"

"Of course I do. You're the first person I met who was similar to me in ideals. Sure, lots of the other cadets want to join the MPs, but the others weren't willing to even consider the Garrison regiment or the Survey Corps. I could see in your eyes that you were willing to join one of the others if it really came to it rather than going to the fields."

Jean stopped. "I thought you'd go to the Scouts if you didn't become an MP."

Marco smiled. "You thought right. If I couldn't protect the King, then I could try and reclaim land for humanity. I've never liked alcohol though." Marco paused. "You would've joined the Survey Corps too. I can tell."

Jean also smiled. "You know me better than I thought you did."

Jean stepped towards Marco slowly. Marco looked at him, confused, but Jean pulled him into a kiss. Jean gently moved his lips against Marco's, Marco doing the same. The two moved together perfectly, as if they had done this before. Jean traced his tongue across Marco's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Marco allowed Jean access. Their tongues didn't battle, they danced fluidly together.

When they pulled back, Marco smiled again, his face flushed red.

"You look beautiful, Marco."

"Does this mean we're dating?"

Jean pulled Marco into a hug. "Of course it does."

"Tch," Jean and Marco turned to see Levi standing behind them in the entrance to the stables. "I'll ignore the fact that you had help, Kristein, and that you and Bott were making out because of how good a job you've done." The captain turned and left them alone, Marco still in Jean's arms.

"I'll love you, Jean, until the end."

"Me too,"

 ***Line break***

"I need his name."

Jean stood over the body. Tears had clouded his eyes. The way Marco's eyes were so full of life, and his slightly dorky smile spread across his freckled face always made Jean smile. Now, his skin was tinged grey and his eyes were empty.

"M...Marco. Marco Bott." Jean said, his voice shaking.

"Thank you. I'm sorry."

 **I hope y'all liked it, and please leave a review xx**


End file.
